wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Tribes Turning
This is for a contest, please don't touch The creators of this fanfiction are Star-Seeker 101 and Shadowfire38. Prologue It was a Glorious sunny day, birds were singing their lovely song and many Skywings could be seen flying in the cloudless sky, high above the Palace. It was in a airy, light corridor that two princesses walked in a joyous manner. Despite the rivalry that would come to be, they were as close as sisters could be. Stratus was the older sister and in line for the throne of the Skywings, she was a Wine red color, with a crimson red underscales. Her eyes were a bright orange color with small speckles of a dark red that matched her scales. Sparrow was the younger sister and next in line for the throne of the Skywings, she was a luminous orange with a Salmon pink underscales, her eyes were a dark red with orange speckles. They were both walking down the cheerful corridor because their brothers had invited them to a new game that they had made up in the courtyard. As they were walking, they were to busy to notice the dragon following them from a distance, the dragons eyes were locked on them as he closed the distance. By the time the two Princesses noticed the Dragon running straight for them, it was to late. Their shrieks filled the air, causing birds to fly away in a hurried panic and Skywings nearby to rush to their aid. But by the time the Guards got there all they found was a small amount of blood, splattered on the floor. In the Icewing Kingdom The Icewing Princess Freeze walked past the guards that stood alert by the corridor entrance. Freeze walked out into the snow covered Courtyard. The Sky was littered large clouds as a snowstorm threatened to appear, she would have to make this quick. Freeze was walking to where she knew her brother was, he had stupidly decided to pick on her little sister. She almost snarled at the thought of it, only she could pick on the youngest sister, only she had the right. Freeze and Chill were very aware of the rivalry they would have for the throne, Freeze knew that Chill would challenge her to the throne if she won. Freeze teased and picked on Chill so she wouldn't get any ideas about killing her off before she was ready. Freeze cut off her line of thought as she heard two thuds sound in the powdery snow, she whirled around to see the two guards dead, their necks were slashed and their blue blood was dyeing the snow around them a deep blue. Freeze growled loudly to show that she was highly aware that someone was around. Rapid footsteps sounded from behind her as the killer ran up to her. Freeze turned around and slashed her talons at the enemy and roared loudly. The huge Icewing male dodged and quickly tackled her to ground. She fought ferociously against the large male, but he was much stringer and more well trained than her. Freeze was soon overpowered. she then felt sharp, serrated talons grip her head and slam it down, underneath the thin layer of snow, rested a thick layer of hard ice. She felt her head getting slammed into the ice over and over again. She heard the ice crack and swore that she felt something else crack as well. After a few more Slams into the ice Freeze felt herself drifting away into a deep black. Little did Freeze know but in a nearby room, the same thing was happening to Chill. Chapter 1 As Isabelle daintily walked down the long, bright corridor which was decorated with glittering designs on the walls and small statues of animals lining the side, she spotted a pitch black Deathwing and a light blue Icewing walking down the same corridor as she was. Isabelle knew them of course, they were the hybrid siblings Scythe and Wolf. And thing is, they are working for the same thing she was. They were trying to stop the blasted war from becoming a reality. But with that said Scythe didn't really like or even have a shred of trust for Isabelle, but Scythe was willing to work with her if need be. Scythe and Wolf had been ' talking ' loudly until they spotted Isabelle. Wolf had an expression saying that he was pleasantly surprised to see her, while Scythes expression -or what Isabelle could see from under her bone mask- expressed suspicion. Isabelle approached them and cheerily greeted " hello!" in hopes to disarm Scythe from her protective stance. Wolf replied in kind while Scythe nearly growled " what do you want?" Isabelle turned her gaze to the standoffish Scythe " same as you i would guess" Isabelle quietly thought ' trying to stop a war with those handsome, fiery Skywings ' ''Isabelle quickly shut down her line of thought when she heard Scythe scoff " good luck with that, Queen Meltdown is a stubborn as Scavenger with a heaping pile of treasure at its clawtips " Wolf nearly winced and added in quickly "We just talked with her, and she is not budging in the slightest" Wolf almost shuddered at the memory of trying to talk with the aggressive Icewing Queen. Isabelle thought hard at this. It was apparent that the Icewing queen was as stuck in her decision like a thousand year old glacier. unmoving. But if negotiations with Meltdown were unacheivable then other measures had to be taken. Wolf interjected Isabelle's thoughts by saying " me and Scythe were just about to head to Queen Resistant to see if we could sort something out with her" Scythe hissed at Wolf " don't tell her! we don't know if we can trust her" Scythe said this last part through narrowed eyes. Isabelle felt a bit annoyed at this, but she chose not to argue, so she simply said " I don't care if you don't trust me, frankly i don't trust you either. but i'm willing to put that aside to end this war, are you?" Scythe bared her teeth but only answered "fine, but if i see one suspicious act from you....." Isabelle snapped " well you wont! so come off it" Wolf only stood back, trying not to get in the crossfire between a Deathwing and Icewing female. Wolf then quietly suggested " if you two are done, we should go now" he winced as the fiery glares of the two females blazed on him. Scythe just retaliated with a cold look to Isabelle "fine, but she fly's ahead of us" Scythe kept her eyes narrowed but Isabelle just shrugged it off and began to walk outside so she could have a proper takeoff. As Isabelle walked a few paces ahead of them, Scythe quietly asked Wolf " do you really think we can trust her?" Wolf thought for a few agonizing moments before answering " if we want this war to end, i don't think we have a choice" Right before Wolf left the library, a small gold leafed book caught his eye, the book was encased in a box chamber along with a few others. But the book looked... special in some way. Wolf quickly called out " hold on a sec" Wolf then went over to the chamber and opened it up. He quickly plucked out the book, he then opened it to the first page and almost laughed " hey guys, if we are going to find anything, it would be in Princess Status's diary!" Chapter 2 Isabelle and Scythe came over to wolf. They all keep their eyes on the diary. Scythe tells Wolf, "Open it already." Wolf obeys and carefully opens the diary to the pages where it's bookmarked and reads, "This belongs to Princess Stratus of the Skywing Kingdom. Entry ten, as I was coming out of my room today, in the corridor was Skyline and Cloudbreaker. Both of them were gathered around a dragon that I barely got a glimpse of, but something felt odd, even cringey. I was about to get closer so that I could eavesdrop but then the dragon leaned closer to my brothers, just slightly. The dragon must have whispered something because then the dragon spun around and left the room. I ran back to room as fast as I could. That fills you in for today, bye." Isabelle locks eye contact with Wolf and suggests, "I think we should show this to Queen Resistance." Wolf thinks it through in his head and replies, "We should. We should show it to her." Scythe snarled, "We? I still don't trust her." Scythe glares at Isabelle. Isabelle's calmness snaps in half, "Well you're going to have to. Whether you like it or not. And frankly I don't trust you either." Wolf steps in front of the two and turns to Scythe, "She may be right. We don't really have a choice." He glances at both of the female dragons, "Just try to get along. Y'all don't have to be bff's." Isabelle rolls her eyes, "Fine." Scythe growls, "Fine." Scythe looks at Wolf. Isabelle walks over to where Wolf found the diary, "Maybe there is something else here that can help us." Wolf shook his head, "There isn't. I checked." The doors to the library opens with a slight creak and in steps the Skywing Queen, who gestures for the guards to stay outside the door. Wolf quickly bows. Isabelle and Scythe do a bow of the head. Queen Resistance demands with a touch of annoyance and rage, "Raise up now and do tell me why you call me on me in this time of grief and war between our tribes." Wolf answers, "Your Majesty, we would like you to stop this upcoming war. Our Queen did not kill your daughters and honestly I don't think you killed her's. Here, please read this your Majesty." Wolf holds out the diary to Queen Resistance. The Queen in front of them studies Wolf hard, after a moment the Queen takes the diary and opens it to the newest page written. She carefully read the written words. "There is nothing meaningful in here and of course I didn't kill Queen Meltdown's daughters. The war will happen and I will be victorious. Now leave my palace." The Queen sets the diary down and left the library. Isabelle picks up the diary and gestures for Wolf and Scythe to follow. They all walk down the gold floor corridor. Wolf notices that Isabelle is carrying the diary, "Are we stealing that?" Isabelle smiles and winks, "No, just borrowing." Chapter 3 Scythe looked at Isabelle with a odd glint in her eye ' ''so, ' ''Scythe thought ' ''this dragon has some backbone after all '. Wolf seeing this glint in his sisters eye, mistook it for anger or something similar so he quickly suggested "we should try Queen Meltdown next, maybe she will have more sense?" Wolf was nervous. He didn't like having to be the peace keeper between these two fiery females, but it was necessary if he didn't want them tearing each others throats out or so he thought. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, and said coolly " sounds reasonable. maybe this Queen will actually listen if we find anything" Isabelle then briskly turned away from Scythe and Wolf and heading for the courtyard, where there would be plenty of room for takeoffs and landings. Scythe and Wolf followed closely behind, talking all the while about who and why a Queen might want to kidnap the princesses and if the princesses are even still alive. Isabelle tuned this out until she heard a particularly snappish comment coming from Scythe "why should we even care about what happens to some silly royals? there are not our princesses, why not let their subjects handle it?!" Isabelle whirled around and growled " because, bone head, Meltdown and Resistance are so preoccupied with their battle plans that they wont even try to find their own daughters. And for a moment there, I thought I wouldn't have to explain that to you, but whoop-de-do, your stupid enough not to have already figured that out" Scythe roared " HOW DARE YOU! ILL TEAR YOUR TEETH OUT!" Scythe took a step forward, but Wolf quickly stepped in front of her and snarled " stop it! both of you! your acting like dragonets!" Scythe said nothing, but continued growling, Isabelle whirled around and scoffed without looking at Scythe and Wolf "If I have to work with idiocy like this the entire time, please just kill me now". Scythe snarled in response "it would be my pleasure" Wolf sighed and stepped beside Scythe, for a moment there he feared he would have to fight them so they wouldn't kill each other. Chapter 4 Isabelle, Scythe and Wolf had been flying for a few days now. They were well on their way to Queen Meltdowns Palace. Wolf and Isabelle had been discussing what they should do when they got there, Scythe never joined in the conversation. Scythe refused to talk to Isabelle unless necessary and vice versa, Wolf reluctantly acted as a some sort of messenger/peace keeper. They were on the outskirts of the Icewing kingdom when Scythe facetaloned herself and cried out " im such an idiot!" Isabelle smirked and responded "I think that was already common knowledge" Scythe snarled "Well i didnt see you worrying about the Ice Wall either! me and Wolf are part deathwing remember?! the Wall will only allow Icewings!" Isabelle froze, she hadnt thought of that. even if Scythe and Wolf were part Icewing, they did have Deathwing blood running through their veins. Isabelle stopped and pondered this, she didnt know how to get them across. It was late at night when Wolf got an idea. they were just about to head to sleep when Wolf suddenly perked up "what about the braclets?" Scythe then grumbled " what braclets? get to the point Wolf. im tired so hurry up" Wolf shot a glare at his sister before explaining "I mean the braclets that were animus enchanted to let outsiders past the wall. you know, the ones that were forgotten not long after Darkstalkers time?" Isabelle pondered this idea for a moment before responding " yea, yeah i think that could work!" she then exclaimed "good idea Wolf!" Scythe, who was in a foul mood because she wasnt asleep, snapped " and just where do you think they are? if you figure it out, dont tell me until morning or ill bang your face against a rock, now goodnight" Scythe then laydown by a patch of permafrost and closed her eyes Isabelle bared her teeth at Scythe, but by the time she had thought of a retort, Scythe was fast asleep. Chapter 5 When Isabelle woke up, she saw Scythe and Wolf sleeping beside each other. Scythes wing was draped over Wolf and his head was rested on top of hers. Isabelle got up and stretched, not unlike a cat. Scythe hearing the movement shot up her head, much to the confusion and annoyence of Wolf, who definatly could have slept longer, he snapped at Scythe "What was that for?!" Scythe paid him no attention as she asked Isabelle " got any ideas?" It still being very early, Isabelle replied a bit dumbly " what?" Scythe rolled her eyes "about the ice wall" Isabelle was getting extremly annoyed at Scythe's behavior, Scythe was always testing her and hissing. Isabelle's mind rushed for a answer so that Scythe would not have the chance to snap a retort. Isabelle then smiled smugly " yes in fact i do" Wolf curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep. Scythe looked surprised, and Isabelle was glad when Scythe shut up and let Isabelle continue. Isabelle then stated, mind still racing " i am going to, to.... to search around Queen Meltdowns palace" Scythe didnt like the smug look on Isabelle face so she retorted " i bet fice gold peices it will be harder then you think" Isabelle honestly agreed with Scythe, but she wouldnt say that aloud. Scythe looked down at Wolf and sighed "well go then" Isabelle tilted her head and responded " what? why?" Isabelle thought that Scythe would put up a bit more of a fight then just being left behind. Scythe then hissed and small bit, but it was not as angry as usual "well me and Wolf cant cross over, and hes dead tired. so really there is no point in us coming" Isabelle nodded and said "well, i should start now, need all the time i can get" Scythe then snapped "then why are you here yapping to me? get going!" Isabelle with a small smile, spread her wings wide, and shot off into the air with a few powerful beats. Chapter 6 As Isabelle flew over the windswept Ice shelf, wind pulled and tugged at her wings. It was a miserable day, the sun was hiding behind gray clouds and the wind was biting and cold. Not that she minded though, being an Icewing she liked the cold, it made her feel refreshed and alive. Isabelle had already looked around the giant Palace made of ice, a few dragons she had to bow to and a few dragons had to bow to her. The Palace itself was a marvel, it glowed in the sunlight and under the moonlight it looked like a beam of moonlight, refracted by the snowflakes embedded in the ice. The search in the Palace had been unsuccessful, no Icewings knew of the location of the bracelets and the Queen hadn't even deigned to speak to her. Isabelle had then taken to randomly flying around the oldest Ice shelf's known to Icewing kind. Since Darkstalkers time was several thousand years ago, the older the Ice shelf the better. And it was there on the oldest Ice shelf that Isabelle saw a faint glint of metal in the snow. It had been covered by the snow and eventually went deep into the ice, but the wind had uncovered the bracelets deep within the snow. Isabelle dived down to where she saw the glint of metal. When she went close to the spot, she could see that several meters down, there was a couple glints of metal. Isabelle went to work, digging into the ice with her serrated claws. It was backbreaking and grueling work, and it absorbed the time. But Isabelle remained digging until she found a bracelet attached to a corpse. It was a long dead Nightwing that had been encased in ice before it could start to rot. Blank eyes looked up at Isabelle, the nightwing had a large gash on its throat, although there was no blood. Isabelle shivered as she was forced to touch the dead body in order to get the bracelet, she winced as she held the bracelet and said to herself "Scythe is so getting this one" Isabelle dragged the body away and continued digging, it took only a few more minutes before she saw the other two bracelets together in the snow. She picked all three of the bracelets up and held onto them with her front talons. Isabelle then began the flight back to where Scythe and Wolf were waiting patiently (Scythe not so patiently) Chapter 7 Scythe saw Isabelle returning, almost as soon as Isabelle landed Scythe snapped at her "what took you so long?! did you decide to take a nap while you were at it?" Isabelle didn't say anything, but just threw the bracelets at Scythe. The bracelets hit Scythe in the face, if it wasn't for her skull mask, it probably would have hurt a bit. Scythe growled at Isabelle but when she looked down at the bracelets she didn't say anything. Wolf then walked up beside Scythe and took one of the bracelets and stuck it on his wrist, Scythe did the same. Wolf then pointed to the other bracelets "we don't need that one, what should we do with it?" Isabelle looked at the silver bracelet and pondered what should be done with it for a moment before saying "we could always take it with us, could offer it as a gift to Queen Meltdown" Isabelle could see Scythe turn this over in her head before agreeing. Isabelle raised a talon to her chest in mock surprise " Scythe! you actually agree with me? what a change in personality" Scythe glared at Isabelle and hissed "ha ha very funny, now if you done being a smart*ss we should go" Wolf smacked the back of Scythe's head with his claws "watch your language!" Scythe rolled her eyes but didn't do anything. It seemed to Isabelle that no matter what Wolf did, Scythe would always back him up. Isabelle gave a short laugh at the two before spreading her wings again and taking flight, but this time Scythe and Wolf were flying close behind her as they all made straight for the Icewing Palace. Chapter 8 Isabelle, Scythe and Wolf landed down in the center of the main courtyard. Scythe and Isabelle had bickered with each other all the way there, but they had kept it down to more a friendly(ish) banter. The snow was gleaming brightly in the sunlight and Palace looked like a crystal who had just been exposed to faint sunlight. Icewings were flying and walking everywhere for some reason or another. but this was not in Isabelle and Scythes concerns. Wolf lead the way this time into the princesses royal chambers, he then explained to Scythe and Isabelle "the Princesses never really went into the library, so their room would be as good as any. and since their not here no one can stop us from taking a look around" Scythe was about to comment but decided against it as they were running out of time. As the minutes turned into hours, the group could find nothing about the princesses thoughts or irregular reports. But at some point Scythe had decided to check the princesses beds, she honesty didn't expect to find anything there, but she was surprised to find a white book with a fur strap, lying hidden underneath a polar bear rug which had been placed in the bed. Scythe called the others over and read aloud what it said "'' Entry number 46. When i walked through the Main Hallway as normal i saw my brother talking to some nightwing. I had no idea how the nightwing had not frozen, but nor did i care. i shouted at my brother and he jumped, apparently surprised. he then had shooed away the nightwing hurriedly and then came over to explain to me that it was some ambassador or something.'' it sounded like lies to me, but i didn't really know, now did i?" Scythe looked at Isabelle "this matches with the Skywing Princesses journal, her brother had been talking with someone shady, and later on had been attacked, but this time her journal said Nightwing. i am getting a funny feeling about this" A few hours later Wolf had presented the well planned evidence to Queen Meltdown, but like Resistance, she had not listened a bit, she even demanded to know why they were in her daughters room in the first place! of course she knew why, but she just wanted the peacemakers out of her presence so she didn't have to bother with them and their fruitless expedition Wolf walked back from the throne room dejectedly. He had desperately hoped against hope that he would at least get that Glaux forsaken, daughter of a sea snail to at listen listen to him! Wolf sighed heavily as he thought about how to deliver this information to the two feisty females he was stuck with. He decided not to plan at all, as planning would only stress him out. When Wolf told Scythe and Isabelle about what had progressed in the throne room, Scythe nearly roared in frustration " how are we supposed to do our job, if the Queens are too stupid to see reason!?" Isabelle nearly tackled Scythe to shut her up "quiet down! or do you want Queen Meltdown to hear that you walrus!" Scythe snapped her teeth at Isabelle "don't call me a walrus, you rotten carcass!!" Wolf quickly jumped in and tore the snarling females away from each other "calm down! we cant bicker like this or we wont get anywhere!" Wolf sighed mightily, these females were not worth all the trouble they caused. But for several reasons he had to stick with them, one of those reasons being if he didn't let them all tag along, they would probably come with him anyway. Scythe just continued on snarling but she made no other move. Isabelle ignored the snarling Scythe as to annoy her more, and just said calmly to Wolf "well, at least we have a lead. We know that the brothers are involved somehow and that Nightwings may be involved, but we don't know why, or if Nightwings even are involved." Scythe stopped snarling and just nodded, still frowning. At least now they had something to go on, at least now, they had a lead. Scythe wasn't happy that she had to agree with Isabelle, but she had a point. As the sun reached its climax high in the sky, and the snow glimmered like crystals, the three dragons considered what their next move should be or if there even should be a next move. (the last two chapters were rushed, as you can probably tell, but they will do) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Shadowfire38) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101)